Maddie
Maddie is a 15-year old girl. She is smart and athletic like most of the girls. Her best friend is Olivia. She is on the tall side with brunette hair and lots of people think she's cute. She plays volleyball, basketball, and softball. Her first appearance was Meet Maddie and Olivia. Relationships Phineas Flynn Maddie is good friends with Phineas. Ferb Fletcher Maddie and Ferb are pretty close. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Maddie doesn't really know Isabella, but she would like to get to know her more. Buford Van Stomm Maddie doesn't like Buford after his first impression on her. Baljeet Tjinder Maddie is going out with Baljeet. She loves him with all her heart. Candace Flynn Since Candace hardly ever appears anymore, Maddie obviously doesn't know Candace. Django Brown Maddie doesn't really know Django that well. Irving Du Bois Maddie isn't real fond of Irving, but they still talk. Bailey Maddie is starting to become acquainted with Bailey. Katherine Maddie hardly knows Katherine, even though she's Bailey's best friend. Jenna Maddie doesn't know who Jenna is. Hannah Maddie has no idea who Hannah is. Kenzi Maddie only talks to Kenzi, and that's about it. Lauren Maddie doesn't know who Lauren is. Amanda Maddie thinks Amanda is pretty, but they never talk. Kendall Maddie saw Kendall at the bus stop on her first day, but they don't really know each other. Tanner Maddie doesn't like Tanner, she thinks he's annoying. Haven Maddie feels like she knows Haven from somewhere. Ford Maddie feels awkward around Ford, we're not sure why. Caleb Maddie doesn't even know Caleb exists. Dylan Maddie also doesn't know Dylan exists. Wesley Maddie doesn't know who Wesley is. Heidi Maddie and Heidi occasionally talk. Olivia Maddie and Olivia are best friends, like peanut butter and jelly. Erin Maddie and Erin occasionally talk. Austin Maddie is getting to know Austin. Mikayla Maddie and Mikayla know each other kinda well. Kaitlin Maddie and Kaitlin are good friends. Appearances Meet Maddie and Olivia Maddie, as well as Olivia, are new in town. Maddie is also captured by Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz Goes Country Maddie has a gopher army in her backyard, which Phineas and Ferb stop. Between a Backyard and a Hard Place Maddie learns a lesson about revenge from Phineas. Katherine and the Big One Maddie helps Katherine defeat the Big One. Maddie Saves the Day Maddie stops Doofenshmirtz's robot army from destroying the city. Maddie also starts going out with Baljeet. The Storm That Destroyed Danville Maddie is among the people who gets devastated by the huge storm. Sprummer Maddie is captured by Doofenshmirtz a second time and almost becomes his slave. She also discovers Perry's secret identity. The Running of the Platypuses Maddie participates in The Running of the Platypuses. Sucked Into Technology Maddie goes into a smart phone and plays Cut the Rope. Maddie's Underwater Expedition Maddie searches for Badbeard's other lost treasure. In Loving Memory: A 9/11 Remembrance Episode Maddie attends the 9/11 remembrance event. Heidi's Fantastic Clip Show Maddie appears in a clip from Maddie's Underwater Expedition. Olivia's Unexpected Surprise Maddie attends the surprise party and helps set up. Sailing the High Seas Maddie joins the gang on an ocean adventure, but gets stranded. D.O.O.F.E.N.S.H.M.I.R.T.Z. Maddie accidentally destroys one of Doofenshmirtz's inventions in a mass crowd. Let's All Dance Until We're In Intensive Care Maddie helps decide what outfit Olivia should wear to a family party. A Christmas with Olivia Maddie's presents are turned to coal by Doofenshmirtz. Oppan Phineas Style Maddie appears in Phineas and Ferb's music video. The Mystery of Maddie's Family Maddie finds out the truth about her cousin, Gary the Grave. Valentine's Gone Wrong Maddie goes out for a Valentine's meal with Baljeet, but it takes an odd turn. Welcome Austin To Town! Maddie is part of the crew that helps welcome Austin to Danville. The Starvation Games: Throwing Ice Maddie participates in the Danville Death Match. Help the Poor! Maddie is captured by Doofenshmirtz for the third time. Clip Shows Solve Everything Maddie appears in the audience and in some clips. Austin and the Black Knight Maddie judges a bubble blowing contest for Phineas and Ferb. When In Doubt Maddie gets help from Phineas and Ferb when her cousin, Gary the Grave, is coming to visit. Why Did This Happen? Maddie screws up big time by some how blowing up her house. Phineas and Ferb Unseen Maddie's makeup is messed up by an invisible Kaitlin. A Silly Little Game Maddie goes into the Mega Zario game. A Fistful of Ferb Maddie watches the Buford vs. Ferb fight. Mentions Get Your Game On! Maddie is mentioned by Heidi because she wants to give her ice cream. The World According to Buford Maddie is mentioned by Buford, saying she's athletic. Duck Duck Goose Maddie is mentioned by Olivia, wishing she was there to partake in the festivities. Where's Biff? Maddie is mentioned by Baljeet after he finds out everyone is done finding Biff. Swiss Family Ferb Maddie is mentioned by Olivia and Phineas. Olivia asks why Maddie can't come on the boat, and Phineas says she had plans. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters